science_adventurefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
World-Line
}} World-Line est le thème du deuxième générique de fin de l'anime Steins;Gate 0, dévoilé à la fin du quatorzième épisode. Il a été écrit et composé par Chiyomaru Shikura, arrangé par Shinichi Yuuki, puis chanté par Asami Imai. Pistes CD #''World-Line'' #''Ame no Ato ni ~Brighter Days Ahead~'' #''Blue Feather'' #''World-Line'' (Instrumental) #''Ame no Ato ni ~Brighter Days Ahead~'' (Instrumental) #''Blue Feather'' (Instrumental) #''Makise Kurisu Monologue "Seibou no Aria"'' DVD #''World-Line'', Clip Vidéo #''World-Line'', Réalisation du clip vidéo Apparition des personnages *Kurisu Makise Paroles Kanji = バイブレーション　届かない　エモーション Hello Amadeus, I’m waiting for your call この場所はレイヤードのように 多元的　The world in the world 時は不可逆なのに　未知なるセクタ まるでフラッシュフォワード　なぜ？KISSのビジョン こんなに近くて　途方もない距離 重なり合うロゴス　無数の「0」or「1」私はここに居るよ Tell you my feelings I keep inside　孤独のまま抱えてきた 数え切れない　無限のユニバース だからそう今だけは　あなたの明日　あなたの為に 宇宙なる神の冒涜　繰り返さないで─── イミテーション　ザラストロの　フィクション Hello Salieri, I’m waiting for your call 「存在と時間」の要約 終点は　In-der-Welt-sein 次元を越えた　不思議　クリティカルERROR まるでフラッシュバック　なぜ？LOVEなニューロン いくつもの線を　なぞってゆく夢 なんど繰り返し　道順変えても　途切れてしまうならば Tell you my feelings I keep inside　この世界の誰一人も 気付く事のない　隣り合うデジャヴ 欠かせない仲間との　その絆をほどかないで それだけが望みの全て　未詳の未来へ── Tell you my feelings I keep inside　ささやかなる愛の記録 未決想定　夢見がちな科学者 命への憧れは　あの温もり　それだけの事 だからもう迷わないで　私はここにいる─── 「時の漂流者」なんてバカげた話　真っ直ぐな目で 打ち明けられたあの日… There is inside world-line There is inside world-layerLyrical-nonsense.com - World-Line |-| Rōmaji = baibureeshon todokanai emooshon Hello, Amadeus? I'm waiting for your call Kono basho wa reiyaado no you ni Tagenteki The world in the world Toki wa fuka gyaku na no ni michi naru sekuta Marude furasshu fowaado naze? KISS no bijon Konna ni chikakute tohou mo nai kyori Kasanariau rogosu musuu no "zero" or "one" watashi wa koko ni iru yo Tell me my feelings, I keep inside kodoku no mama kakaetekita Kazoe kirenai mugen no yunibaasu Dakara sou ima dake wa anata no asu anata no tame ni Uchuu naru kami no world boutoku kurikaesanaide Imiteeshon zarasutoru no fikushon. Hello, Salieri, I'm waiting for your call "Sonzai to jikan" no youyaku Shuuten wa In-der-Welt-sein Jigen wo koeta fushigi kuritikaru ERROR Marude furasshu bakku naze? LOVE na nyuuron Ikutsu mono sen wo nazotte yuku yume Nando kurikaeshi michijun kaetemo togirete shimau naraba Tell you my feelings I keep inside kono sekai no dare hitori mo Kizuku koto no nai tonariau deja bu Kakasenai nakama to no sono kizuna wo hodokanaide Sore dake ga nozomi no subete mishou no mirai e Tell you my feelings I keep inside sasayaku naru ai no kiroku Miketsu soutei yumemigachi na kagakusha Inochi e no akogare wa ano nukumori sore dake no koto Dakara mou mayowanaide watashi wa koko ni iru "Toki no hyouryuusha" nante bakageta hanashi massugu na me de Uchiakerareta ano hi... There is inside world-line There is inside world-layer |-| Français = Vibration, une émotion qui ne passe pas. Allô, Amadeus ? J'attends votre appel. On dirait que cet endroit est stratifié, Un ennemi verbeux, le monde dans le monde. Bien que le temps soit irréversible, le secteur devient tout de même une voie. C'est presque comme un flash, mais pourquoi ? La vision d'un baiser. C'est si proche, la destination sans grande distance. Les logos qui se chevauchent, infinis "zéros" ou "soi-même". Je suis juste là. Dis-moi ce que je ressens, je reste à l'intérieur, je suis venu en tenant des choses, comme le chagrin. dans cet univers infini. C'est pourquoi... Oui, maintenant seulement pour ton avenir, pour ton bien. Ça devient l'espace, le monde de Dieu. Ne répétez pas ce blasphème.... L'imitation de la fiction de Sarastro. Bonjour Salieri, j'attends ton appel. Un résumé de "Existence et temps". Le terminus est l'Être dans le monde. Au-delà de la perspective, il y a une étrange ERREUR critique. C'est presque comme un retour de flamme, mais pourquoi ? Un neurone amoureux. De nombreuses lignes tracent le rêve. Peu importe le nombre de fois que vous dessinez l'itinéraire, si vous faites une pause, alors.... Vous dire mes sentiments, je reste à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un de ce monde aussi, c'est à côté de moi : un déjà-vu incapable de blesser qui que ce soit. Ne laissez pas les liens avec moi et mes amis importants se délier. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, vers un futur inconnu. Vous dire mes sentiments, je reste à l'intérieur. Des traces d'amour qui se transforment en murmures. C'est une hypothèse indécise, un scientifique rêveur. Le désir ardent d'une vie est ce genre de chaleur. Seulement que.... Alors, ne vous égarez plus, je suis là. "Castaway of time" c'est une histoire idiote, avec des yeux droits. J'ai regardé franchement jusqu'à ce jour-là.... Il y a à l'intérieur de la ligne du monde Il y a à l'intérieur de la couche du monde Curiosités *La chanteuse de ce thème, Asami Imai, est également la doubleuse japonaise de Kurisu Makise. Références Navigation Catégorie:CDs de Steins;Gate 0 Catégorie:Musiques de Steins;Gate 0 Catégorie:Génériques de Steins;Gate 0